Usuario Blog:Jhon constantine332/CHAPTER 55 OF ARC 6! .- WAITING THE SNOWMELT
Capítulo 6 55 "Esperas a Snowmelt" - Negro, oscuro, distante, profundo, largo, pesado, amargo, hay oscuridad. "----" Aproximadamente, hubo la sensación de que una oscuridad tan pesada y sofocante, que parecía haber mezclado todas las cosas malas del mundo, se pegaba a todo el cuerpo. La cara, el cuerpo, las extremidades, la piel se contaminan con la oscuridad, y cuando golpea, sangra la sangre y el malestar acompañado por la sed se acompaña sin cesar. Puedo imaginarlo, es como estar cubierto de sarna en el cuerpo, sin seres. Cuando la piel se pega y toca, da la sensación de que no se la puede considerar como piel humana, incluso la punta del dedo que toca la col también está cubierta con col, no conoce la forma original de "yo". - No, no es solo la forma de apariencia lo que realmente no entiende. "----" ¿Debo decir parafrasear con la esencia más allá? O tal vez eso debería expresarse como "alma". Es tal la sensación de que un dedo tocó una parte de él, por fin finalmente repitiendo un golpe extraño e inevitable, perdiendo de vista la forma de su "alma". Dado que la reacción que regresa a los dedos de los dedos son los hongos mencionados anteriormente, se puede decir que la ansiedad y el disgusto son una parte sin decir que es trabajo de parto. ¿Está realmente bien manejar esto? "----" ¿Hay realmente "tú mismo" que buscas antes de esto? Cuando llegue a la mano dibujada, no empezaré completamente diferente de mí. Es una imaginación extraña, pero no es una historia totalmente imposible. De hecho, los eventos que me sucedieron causaron una impresión repentina e irrealidad. Tómelo como nuestro y busque las pruebas y la aceptación de su visita y busque la escena que ha superado. - ¿En qué medida, cuánto tiempo pasaste? "----" Por lo tanto, tengo una fuerte ansiedad. ¿Está realmente bien en el futuro? ¿Aceptando, aceptando, el lugar que pediste está ahí? "Yo mismo" quien confió, creyó, perdonó, deseó e intentó estar allí. "Te amo" - Una ansiedad tan incómoda se derretirá y disminuirá en una voz que conduce. "----" 128/5000 ―― Shiroi, akarui, takai, tōtoi, utsukushī, amai, hikari ni mukatte. Sono tamashī wa, Natsuki Subaru wa ――. ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ Shunkan, yuruku fukai nemuri no fuchi kara ishiki o hikiage, Natsuki Subaru wa kakusei shita. `―― ~A' - Blanco, brillante, alto, precioso, bello, dulce, hacia la luz. Esa alma es Natsuki Subaru. ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ En el momento, despertó la conciencia de la somnolencia profunda y profunda, Natsuki Subaru despertó. "- A" Débil, la primera respiración se filtra a través de los labios. Estaba mal rayado y pobremente animado, pero sin duda es mi propia voz. Resulta que no significa que no estoy reencarnado en un organismo unicelular donde no puedo hablar. Este es un paso adelante. Después, si podemos comprobar que no somos valores completamente nuevos, "- Subaru, ¿te despertaste?" "----" Era la voz de la campana de plata que sacudía el tímpano del subaru, en las inmediaciones. Era una voz fría, suave, suave, fuerte, hermosa y encantadora. Hasta hace poco, en muy mal estado, la voz que se debería haber escuchado. El corazón rebota cuando lo oye. Mi pecho se volvió doloroso, y Subaru lentamente giró su línea de visión hacia un lado mientras soportaba la pulsación. "----" - Había un resplandor de azul púrpura esperando allí, lleno de ojos con una gentil preocupación. "... .... Emi, tu?" "Sí, sí. Subaru, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Puedes hablar correctamente?" "Bien ..." Preocupado llamaba el nombre, dueño de ojos azul púrpura. Emilia se afloja los labios e inclina la cabeza. Un largo y hermoso cabello plateado cae sobre un hombro blanco y suave. Parecía como si la chispa de la luna nadara con gracia en la luz, la belleza espectacular quemara el corazón de Subaru. Para decirlo brevemente, había una chica hermosa que no se suponía que fuera de este mundo. "Bien ..." Tan pronto como fui consciente de ello, mi sangre llenó la mejilla de mi Subaru con un tremendo impulso. Mi cara se calienta, mi cara se pone roja, mis ojos nadan y mi voz deja de aparecer. Mi sangre se asfixió hasta el punto donde me duele el oído, y mi voz se filtró como "awaa, awa ... ...." "Wow! ...?" Emilia rasca la forma de las cejas ante la aparición de esta situación que fluctúa violentamente. Incluso un gesto tan modesto tiene una impresión diferente, como dos obras maestras pintadas por un artista raro. Lo vi a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana para respirar, me alejé de la separación del dolor y me volví más y más fuerte, sufriendo a Subaru. "----" Que es esto Que es esto ¿Es esta la realidad? ¿Es una visión con masa o algo así? Hablar de un espejismo visto en el desierto es un oasis; en resumen, es una promesa para ver lo que más deseas en ese momento. Teniendo en cuenta esa regla, ¿no es esto un espejismo? Qué lujosa visión ... "Lo siento, Subaru? Es algo malo en algún lugar después de todo. "Ja ja!" "Aquí, ahora, hoo!" Subaru estaba en la cima de la confusión, pero el hombro temblaba en una palma resbaladiza golpeada por la frente. Aunque Emilia, que lo vio, hace un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando está convencida del trastorno de Subaru, Subaru también niega la "teoría del espejismo de Emilia" y sabe a un erudito que anuló la teoría francesa. Sin embargo, hubo un cierto toque. Su existencia es afirmada por la realidad. Y también se afirma que soy Natsuki / Subaru mientras el presidente Emilia me llame. Y más que nada -, "- Desde hace un momento, me pregunto si estás hablando de Betty y no estoy preocupada por Emilia en absoluto". "- っ" Desde el lado opuesto de Emilia, escuchó una voz joven para quejarse y mirar hacia atrás. Y la razón por la que saltó a la vista para mirar hacia atrás es a la pequeña niña que infla su mejilla encantadora -, "Beatrice ... ...." "Además, me pregunto si te daré una dulce voz, está bien ... ... es como si no pudiera creer que la linda Betty está aquí". Toma una llamada débil y baja tus cejas para que Beatrice se preocupe. El contenido de la palabra parece regañado, pero los síntomas y el color del relieve son oscuros en el sonido. Alivio por lo que Subaru despertó y preocuparse por haber perdido la conciencia en primer lugar. La actitud de Beatrice que lo recuerda. No, el corazón de Subaru se trasladó a su existencia. Es decir "- Hoo!" Posteriormente, Subaru agarró a Beatrice, que era un rostro verdaderamente expresivo, y atrajo ese cuerpo ligero hacia su pecho de un golpe. Luz Era un cuerpo muy ligero. Beatrice no puede resistir nada de repente, y mientras hace que sus ojos se vuelvan blancos y negros, se ajusta completamente al brazo de Subaru. En la cama verde tejida con hiedra, Subaru era todo acerca de su presencia. "Beatrice, Beatrice, Beatriceuuuu!" "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Me pregunto si de repente me he acabado! "Tú, tú ... ... realmente tienes una cara tranquila, es lindo como si volviera a casa, te amaré" "¡Definitivamente quiero pensar que no quiero alabarte!" Abrazando a Beatrice y mirando la cara, Subaru habla de ello. La belleza enrojeció su comportamiento y contenido, Beatrice pellizcó fuertemente la cara de Subaru con una pequeña palma. Mientras que el dedo meñique de una niña atrapada en las mejillas y las orejas, mientras que saborea un dolor muy bonito, Subaru ciertamente se da cuenta de la existencia de una niña llamada Beatrice en este lugar. "Subaru, no te entretengas tan pronto como te levantes. Todavía no sé por qué se cayó ..." Entonces, Emilia probó una boca en un estado de Subaru que hace de Beatrice abrazándose y abrazó una sensación de irracionalidad. En previsión de Subaru, Emilia suavemente dejó de intentar agarrar el hombro de su Subaru. "- Subaru?" Emily que la ira, el color de la preocupación era profunda. Las emociones mezcladas con esa voz cambiaron para preocuparse un color. Los ojos que se abren para sorprender, miran fijamente el hombro de Subaru que intentó tocar. De repente tiembla el hombro de Subaru que está furioso. "... ...." "Subaru Subaru, me pregunto qué harás, Betty está aquí. Estoy bien, me pregunto si está bien, no llores" Estando ahogada en la garganta, noté la congestión de Subaru que era estúpida, Beatrice se confundió, acariciando suavemente las mejillas de Subaru mojándose con lágrimas. Las manos temblorosas no sueltan el cuerpo joven y pequeño de Beatrice. Beatrice sabía que se debía a la ansiedad y al miedo. Entonces, Beatrice llama al corazón de Subaru tan amable y hablando. No tienes que llorar. Yo estoy aqui Porque Subaru está bien. "No llores, Subaru, no tienes que correr, respira hondo y cálmate lentamente. Beatrice y yo nos quedaremos juntos" Al igual que Beatrice, Emilia también consoló a Subaru en el sofá. Con la mano que dudó en tocar la vez anterior, tocar el hombro del Subaru sin dudar esta vez, la voz de la campana de plata de Emilia respetará las acciones de Natsuki Subaru, la decisión será respetada. "----" Tanto su existencia como su forma de vida no cambian. En el mundo donde todo se derrumba, se pierde y se vuelve irrevocable, todavía dos personas que eran más nobles que nadie, con prioridad a Subaru, nobles en los muertos no son cambiadas. Para verificar esto y buscarlo, hacerlo esta vez solo esta vez. Natsuki Subaru, como "Natsuki Subaru" para recuperar todo -, "Vuelve y dime ..." Aunque fue una situación hostil que no es más lamentable que una actitud y una voz sin fin. - Natsuki • Subaru comenzará un nuevo bucle para recapturar todo. ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ "Es por eso que, en realidad, parece haber quedado en la memoria en el archivo" Tigeta ". Y es probable que todos se molesten por no participar en una conversación, pero me gustaría que reconocieran el lugar allí. " "----" En el asiento del desayuno, justo en frente de los compañeros que se convirtieron en el asiento, Subaru lo dijo y cuidadosamente bajó la cabeza. La respuesta de cada persona varía según las declaraciones de los bombardeos submarinos o el bombardeo de alfombra de los comentarios. Sin embargo, lo más obvio es la confusión, la confusión y el dolor parecían posponerse. "Creo que todo el mundo está preocupado por Subaru, pero si no lo damos como Saruba, el más incómodo es Subaru ..." "... ... Emilia-sama lo dijo". Junto a Subaru, que bajó la cabeza, Emilia continuará con una mirada inesperada. Sin embargo, es Lam quien tiene un ojo escéptico en las palabras de Emilia. Abraza sus brazos, entrecierra los ojos de color carmesí y mira a Subaru. "No veo al Bals crucial en Lamb como si estuviera muy ansioso, o qué tipo de farsa es esta, Balsu?" "No soy un farsante, pero estoy sinceramente confiado en la ansiedad y los hechos, ya que no estoy hablando de que sea un lugar visible, mi tragedia parece doler al ver la tragedia causada por ello. "----" La mirada de Ron es cada vez más dudosa por la respuesta de Subaru a una cara ceñuda. Emily, que estaba escuchando la situación en la sala verde antes del intercambio robusto de esas dos personas, reacciona como si fuera un calentamiento. Aunque confío en la historia de la "pérdida de memoria", mientras que Emilia y Beatrice están molestas, a la vez que aceptan el pensamiento de Subaru y lo aceptan como de costumbre, esta vez también se ha seguido su forma, y ella tiene este asiento de confesión. Estaba pidiendo ayuda con. - Retirado de esa terrible vuelta en el medio, Natsuki Subaru corrió a una nueva vuelta. En una forma bonita de decir, decidí comenzar a prepararme para otra vida mundial desde cero, pero, por supuesto, la realidad no es tan agradable. Aunque había decepcionado mi preparación, había una posibilidad de que terminara en ese momento cuando llegué a la "muerte". No es así, para ser honesto, perdonar alivio y aprecio por tener la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo "regresando a la muerte" de esta manera. - Pero no esperaba que fuera confiable en eso. El poder de "volver a la muerte" que viví en Subaru es un poder poderoso para torcer el destino. El hecho de que el desencadenante sea "muerte" es difícil para el usuario Subaru, pero si se considera como uno de los precios para torcer el destino, será apropiado. Uno de los precios - Sí, Subaru pensó que la "muerte" era solo uno de los precios. Es natural pensar que una fuerza fuerte tiene un precio acorde con ella. Naturalmente, Subaru asume que su "regreso a la muerte" tampoco se filtra. Es muy probable que estés sacrificando algo con un número limitado de veces o con cada iteración. Subaru no confía en que Subaru sea amado por la diosa del destino, dado el número infinito de pruebas. Solo hay padres que pueden golpear sus corazones con experiencia como ser amado por alguien. Luego, prueba y error para conocer el límite de "volver a la muerte": las acciones repetidas, como la "muerte" tuya, se desvían de la naturaleza y las opciones. Incluso esta es la última oportunidad, no hay misterio. Si es un patrón que está sacrificando algo, ¿hay a menudo algo importante para redimir recuerdos importantes o importantes? Para Subaru, que es infeliz y memorable, a excepción de la familia del mundo anterior, puede ser importante que solo Emilia tenga contactos en la torre de este mundo. Y, lo que pensé al respecto, "De ninguna manera, mis recuerdos se han ido, no es el precio de volver a la muerte ..." Es algo terrible de imaginar, pero era una posibilidad suficiente. Ofrecer la memoria como un precio para "volver a la muerte". Es un mal sabor, "volver a la muerte" en sí mismo es un mal sabor en primer lugar. Lo más aterrador es que no hay forma de determinar esto como si fuera así. De hecho, se desconoce la relevancia entre la pérdida de memoria de Subaru y el "regreso a la muerte". Por el momento, Subaru, que ya ha muerto cuatro veces desde que se dio cuenta de que "la pérdida de memoria" no ha confirmado la falta de memoria, al menos dentro del rango que puede captar. Recuerdo después del inicio que me desperté en la torre en el camino de regreso a la tienda de conveniencia para el hogar está claro. - De ninguna manera, me gustaría desear que haya innumerables vueltas no en memoria del tiempo. "- Oye, estás escuchando, Bals" Y, Subaru que estaba en el pensamiento, la voz del ariete fuerte regresa a la realidad. Subaru miró esa línea de visión, "... ...." desde el fondo de su garganta, "Oh, lo he escuchado, sé que estoy sorprendido, es una historia repentina y puedo entender lo fácil que es creer ..." "¿Entiendes?" "Para mi ......" "No hay razón para someter a Subaru con tan mal gusto como una mentira, Ram puede tener tanta confianza en la idea de Subaru" En lugar de que Subaru escogiera palabras, Beatrice respondió a Rum. Sentándose detrás del Subaru comportándose, aceptó las circunstancias en la sala verde, y desde entonces es un aliado de Subaru en toda regla. "Beatrice-sama ......" "Las palabras de Emilia tampoco son una mentira. Me pregunto si estoy más preocupada por Subaru, perdí la memoria, así que también lloré como la hija de un niño". "Ese episodio, vergonzoso cuando se habla" Subaru se rascó las mejillas con una exposición inesperada, haciendo que la razón de sus lágrimas "así". En realidad, fue "capaz de volver a la muerte", esa reunión se ha hecho realidad y tuve la oportunidad de rehacerme. Las lágrimas son lágrimas, aunque varias lágrimas se superponen a varios factores. No tiene sentido profundizar en los detalles finamente, como la razón de las lágrimas de un hombre. De todos modos, no puedo aceptar el aprecio por Beatrice que estará en este lado. Emilia lo mismo que, aunque inicialmente escuchó la historia en la sala verde fue Beatrice estaba confundido, minuto multiplicando el tiempo de tragar las circunstancias que Emilia, se comprometió a Subaru de apoyo en la tolerancia y la derrota pensando que mirar Porque lo hizo. - Es por eso que el último episodio del malvado alivio de Beatrice y la palabra "traído" me recordaron que Subaru tiene un dolor que aprieta el pecho en el pecho. ¿En qué, qué hizo "Natsuki / Subaru" por Beatrice? Un sentimiento de culpa por confiar en su confianza sin saberlo. Me advierto a mí mismo que no quiero aceptar esto como una cuestión de rutina. "Para ser honesto, es una locura hacer una historia delicada, como los recuerdos se han ido, es grosero que no haya ninguna razón para mentir aquí, pero quiero que la trague". "Tragando ... ..." "Hagamos una historia constructiva sobre eso. Afortunadamente, soy positivo, soy muy bienvenido para hablar sobre el progreso ... Si tengo algo que decir, lo escucharé adecuadamente" Basándose en la opinión de Beatrice, Subaru dijo nuevamente y lo dijo nuevamente. Para el seguimiento de Subaru, Emilia también bajó la cabeza diciendo "por favor, por favor crea". "----" Emilia y Beatrice, y la delicada actitud de Subaru, parece que a Lam tampoco se le ocurren palabras de refutación. Entonces, una vez que tienes una repulsión reflexiva contra el primer shock, es un enigma ordenado llegar tarde. Por supuesto, no solo Ram sufrió la observación de Subaru de "pérdida de memoria". Ella fue la única persona que mostró la reacción más notable, y las reacciones de Julius y Shaura a Echidna fueron consistentes con el flujo que Subaru experimentó dos veces, excepto Ram. "----" Para ser honesta, Emilia y Beatrice se reunieron por un buen rato, pero en el momento en que el corazón de Subaru cayó con fuerza en el momento en que la reunión con otras personas se hizo realidad de inmediato en este lugar. Julius se fue a la capa inferior con Raid. Echidna que sopló ambas piernas y dejó caer su vida mientras se disculpaba por dudar de Subaru. En esa confusión, Shaura que no la vio en la torre. Y, la duda más fuerte fue dirigida a Subaru, y Lam quien no pudo reunirse más tarde. Todos, todos estaban reunidos. Se le dio la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con todos. Entonces, más que nada, Subaru era el más consciente de este lugar - "- Aun así, eres una persona realmente problemática si eres un hermano mayor" "- っ" "Nant, esa reacción ... Parece que vi a una persona que murió, ¿no es grosero decir eso?" Sí, cuando me entero de la historia de Subaru, la chica queda atrapada de tal manera que no tiene mucha sorpresa. Una trenza de tres cabellos de color azul oscuro, una joven asesina que no pierde un punto de moda para el vestido negro: Mary, es. Mary Port Root, moviéndose y hablando, ciertamente está ahí. "María ... ...." "Oh, recuerdas mi nombre ... ... quiero decir, no sé de dónde es el hermano mayor, pero ¿qué has olvidado?" "- Oh, es un poco confuso, puede parecer que no interfiere con la conversación actual, pero es bastante profundo cuando cava un poco, falta la llamada memoria del episodio, el nombre de las cosas, etc. Lo recuerdo, pero los recuerdos con la gente son bastante peligrosos ". "... ... eso, por ejemplo, tal vez fue ayer?" "- Eso es correcto" Mis ojos se entrecerraron y me perdí un poco en mi voz. En respuesta a su pregunta, Subaru dudó por un momento, pero perdió el sentido, dejó de clasificar a las brujas y respondió. Probablemente podría haberlo arrojado con excusas dolorosas, pero no lo hice. Decidí no hacerlo. - Siempre que sea posible, Subaru hará con ellos de buena fe. "- ¿Qué fue eso ayer? Lo es, ¿no es así? "----" Al escuchar la respuesta de ese Subaru, en cierto sentido se sorprendió más que los "recuerdos" de los comentarios, Julius, que mutila, y Ekidona, que se dice que fue un secreto dudoso en alguna parte. Sin embargo, en respuesta a tales reacciones, "Mi maestro, ¿perdiste tus recuerdos otra vez?" ¿Cuántas veces te olvidas de eso, por favor no te preocupes? Ah, entonces, ¿por qué, por qué no? Apretando sus pechos regordetes, Shaura afiladamente sus labios. Hasta la última vez fue un espíritu descarado de Shaura, pero al llegar a este lugar, tengo la fuerte impresión de que es un comentario de la atmósfera que no se puede escuchar con delicadeza. "Es una sensación extraña profundizar en Yota tuya, pero ¿es tu madre así que tu memoria está latiendo?" "- Bueno, fue una mosca en la que voló el pompón. En la mañana, cuando te saludé," ¿Quién eres, no te acuerdas? No lo sé ... era una niña muy ordenada " "Bueno, a ese nivel, no puedo juzgar cuál es un engaño o un ... ..." Aunque es una historia temporal, si Subaru se conocía mejor con Shaura, era probable que hiciera cualquier cosa tan alegre que interfiriera en burlarse de ella. Sin embargo, Subaru tiene conciencia de que pierdo mi memoria y tomo la opción de no decir que perdí mi memoria para esconder eso en Emilia. No hay un movimiento que pretenda ser un bromista y que es una tergiversación de que realmente no hay memoria. Como estoy muerto, me molesta. En realidad, debido a que está muerto cuatro veces, no puede ser una historia divertida. "Entiendo un caso de pérdida de memoria. Para ser honesto, debo decir que lleva tiempo aceptarlo todavía ... ... Si existe la posibilidad de causar un fenómeno así en esta torre, si hay algo como una trampa. Parece mejor pensar y actuar ". "La posibilidad más probable como escena de un incidente es la biblioteca" Tyugeta "donde Emilia nos encontró que se están cayendo, que originalmente es un lugar como el que se mencionó anteriormente" "Chan ... ...." "-?" Subaru también asiente con la cabeza a Ekidona, que comenzó a considerar con una mirada seria, y organiza sus opiniones. Sin embargo, fue impresionante que Emilia murmurara sola una vez en el camino. Incluso en la vuelta anterior, mostró tales expresiones faciales y reacciones varias veces durante una conversación con Subaru. Después de todo, la identidad de la causa aún no está clara. ¿Hay alguna supervisión que sea fatal? - Eso da miedo, sin embargo. "- Todos, lamento sorprender de todos modos, creo que de repente es imposible decir que seguiré hablando como está, vamos a hacer una pausa. También lo haré con ron y agua durante ese tiempo " Proponiendo eso, Subaru se levantó para rebotar en el centro del asiento. En esa historia, Lam levantó la foto y las cejas, Emilia y Beatrice observan a Subaru con cuidado. Sin embargo, Subaru asintió con la cabeza en sus ojos, volvió los ojos negros a carnero, "Vamos a verte, Lam .-- Justo cuando parecía que te había invitado al agua" "- Es asqueroso" Murmuré que Lam desvió sus ojos y pedí la invitación de Subaru. ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ "Entonces, ¿qué querías decir con la farsa del pasado? ¿Es que vamos a hablar de eso ya que lo saqué de esta manera?" Subaru y el carnero se dirigen al campo de agua lejos del centro de conferencias, con un cubo en la mano. En ese camino, Lam decidió subaru tan bien que decidió que tenía suficiente distancia de Emilia. Es cada vez que ella no recibe el recuerdo de la memoria de Subaru. Esta no es una historia sobre la evidencia y la naturaleza consciente, hay razones más importantes. - La presencia de rem. Manteniéndose dormida, la querida hermana de Lam. Por eso, no puede admitir la "pérdida de memoria" de Subaru. Es por eso que ella niega obstinadamente la "pérdida de memoria" de Subaru. No sé la explicación detallada. Pero seguramente hubo una conexión con Rem cuando estaba despierto en Subaru. Eso apoyaba mucho la existencia de Lam como su hermana. Entonces, - "No dejes que Emilia-sama y Beatrice tomen un papel demasiado importante, independientemente de Beatrice, Emilia todavía está muy cargada, así que evaluaré lo que pensé sobre la participación de ram aquí. Una charla detallada ... .... " "- Ram, es cierto que no tengo memoria, ni mentira ni penitencia ni estrategia" Ese hilo submarino, Subaru debe negar al carnero que va a confiar en él, dependiendo del hilo delgado. "----" Escuché la palabra directa de Subaru, Lam interrumpió sus palabras y entrecerró los ojos. Es inadvertido e incómodo, y un fuego de semillas fuertemente enojado que habita en los ojos delgados. El fuego se extenderá al gran fuego que pronto quemará el alma Subaru. Era sospechoso de Natsuki y Subaru, que no es otra cosa, lo que lo hizo así, una serie de actos deshonestos. De hecho, fue un ejemplo de que la propia muerte se perdería. "Perdí la memoria, sé sobre el nombre y las relaciones de todos en la torre, pero el resto no es bueno, excepto por eso". "Basta". "Solo hablé con Emilia y Beatrice antes para decir lo mismo: no hay nada más que contar, ahora mis manos están vacías". "Basta, Bals. Más que eso ..." "Sé que esta torre ha venido a recuperar muchas cosas que me han quitado, a veces estoy en medio de un" examen ". Pero eso es todo, mi motivo es ..." "Bals, más allá de eso" "- Rem también, yo soy" "Bals - !!" No lo recuerdo, le dijo Subaru a Rum para que pudiera cortarlo. Desafortunadamente, si no quieres escuchar las palabras de Subaru, Lam, que se mostraba en actitud, escucha las disculpas de Subaru y las capta en la forma de ira. "Eh!" Fui atrapado en el pecho y fui golpeado por la espalda contra la pared. Con una fuerza increíble, donde en este brazo estrecho tiene tanta fuerza, Lamb mantiene presionado a Subaru y mira de cerca. En la parte posterior del hermanamiento del carmesí delgado, el fuego que era un fuego bondadoso ardía con fuerza, descubrí que el propio Subaru y Lam se iban a quemar. La tragedia se repite cuando esta llama quema Subaru - no, ram. "¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¡Qué ... ... una mentira tan calumniosa!" "Miente, oye ... ... para ti, soy una mentira ..." "Bueno, lo que sea que quieras que haga, Ram, ¿me crees? Balsu ha olvidado a REM, ... ¡una historia tan estúpida!" "Cordero ..." Lam agudiza y mira a Subaru a tal distancia que los labios se tocarán. Subaru se da cuenta de que es una llama de fuego que brilla intensamente, que se debe lamentar más que la ira. Su conflicto, sus raíces son profundas, mucho más complicadas de lo que Subaru imagina. Después de repetir cuatro veces, Subaru finalmente tocó un extremo. En el sentido real, ¿cuánto debe ser reflexivo una vez que se piensa que comprende los sentimientos que otros tienen en el pecho, los arañazos? Subaru haciendo uso completo de las habilidades de foul repetidas, finalmente, cuatro veces más, es deslumbrante que las emilia sean solo una vez y puedan penetrar directamente. Debido a su deslumbramiento, no puedo ser quemado, por lo que Subaru ... "- Rem seguramente lo recuperará" "-!" Subaru reunió el poder de su garganta y lo dijo claramente. Con eso oído, los ojos de Lam se abren de nuevo para sorprender, y pronto la ira lo oculta. "En qué boca ... Recupero, olvidé, olvidé, Bals, ¡rem!" "Sin embargo, lo recuperaré, haré todo el trabajo, todas las cosas que vengan a esta torre, todo al respecto, recuerdo, memorable, eso es todo lo que tiene que ser esa recompensa". "- Bals?" "Oh, es natural, ... en esta torre, piensa en lo que pasó". También hay una congestión. Sin embargo, Subaru distorsiona amargamente su mejilla debido a un factor diferente. Lam inclinó su reacción ante la respuesta de Subaru, y salió ligeramente de sus manos sosteniendo el cofre. Subaru agarra y separa sus manos con ambas manos esta vez. Cambié mi cuerpo tal como es. "- desagradable. Deja que se vaya" En lugar de ser empujado contra la pared, el cordero que se mira a corta distancia le dice a Subaru. Sin embargo, Subaru no se asusta con palabras sin ambición, sin fuerza. "Cordero, recordaré tanto la memoria como la memoria, así que dame el poder" "----" "Todo el mundo tiene el poder, si lo sabes," Natsuki Subaru "hasta ayer, puede que no haya dicho eso miserable, pero para mí ahora Julius confió, creía Beatrice, Ekidona perdonaba, Emilia deseaba. Si es "Natsuki / Subaru" lo que todos esperan, quizás incluso una persona haya cambiado esta situación atascada. Pero, ahora Natsuki / Subaru no puede hacer eso. Con eso es infiel, rendirse y no intentar nada para hacer nada, la gente en esta torre es demasiado amable. "No puedo creer que puedas perdonar a REM, no puedo perdonarte, pero pospondré esa ira ahora, te lo prometo". "¿Prometer ...?" "Asegúrate de hacerlo, asegúrate de comerlo una y otra vez, si rompes esta promesa, si me rindo delante de ti, entonces debes cocinar y hornearlo o te encantará" "----" Los ojos del carnero se abren y el calor de la ira brota de allí. Es otra emoción oculta por el enojo hasta ese momento, que la naturaleza, aparece la fiebre. Mientras lo miraba, Subaru mantuvo la cabeza y se enfrentó a ella; era la distancia a la que cruzaba su línea de visión, con una jaula de hielo en medio. "Para eso estoy preparado" "... ... ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso? Si Bals realmente se olvidó de Rem, no crees que quieras recuperarlo". "----" "Si olvidas que es el cielo, hay un espacio en blanco allí, hay un espacio en blanco, los sentimientos de las cosas se pierden, desaparecerá, amor, odio, calor y soledad, todo". La voz tranquila de Ron pretende ser una dureza fría. Esa palabra terriblemente realista es probablemente el espacio en blanco que ella ha experimentado. Es por eso que la dificultad de Subaru por creer en ella. Estamos pidiendo que sea imposible abrazar deseos fuertes en el espacio en blanco. "En realidad, sí, la memoria está vacía, lo que pensé de Rem hasta ayer, después de derramar los huecos de los dedos ... ..." "¿Por qué entonces?" "Pero sé que deseo desesperadamente que atesores a REM y quieras recuperarlo". Deseaba recuperar a REM, mi querida hermana menor, vi el aspecto de Lamb rascarse. Subaru fue testigo de ese deseo, amor, que fue sostenido tan fuertemente, que fue abrumado. Ram también está desesperado, al igual que alguien que deseaba que se salvara a Subaru. "Ahora, quiero recuperar a REM," Natsuki Subaru "para ti". "----" 357/5000 `Dakara, ore ga akirameta toki, do usu ru ka wa omae ni makaseru. Sore ga, jibun no tsugō de atama no nakami o okkoto shite kite, omae o naka seta ore no tsumihoroboshida' `nai tenai wa yo, fuzakenaide' `ita ~e ~tsu!?' Sugoi ikioi de yokottsura o hittataka rete, Subaru wa sono ba ni kuzureochita. Akaku natta hoho ni te o atete, Subaru wa shinji rarenai mono o mita yō ni ramu o miru. `O , omae…… ore, ima, kekkō, yūki no iru hanashi o……' `katte ni moriagatte, nani ga yūki no iru hanashi? Daitai, barusu ga yakusoku nante warawasenaide. Konoyo de ichiban, shin'yō no okenai jōken o yoku jibun kara dashite kita monoda wa' `sore, emiria ni mo iwa reta ndakedo, kinō made no ore wa don dake yakusoku yabutta no!?' `Mamotta yakusoku ga itsu aru no?' `Son'na reberu!?' "Entonces, cuando me rindo, te lo dejo, es mi pecado lo que te hizo caer en la cabeza por las circunstancias de mi persona, haciéndote llorar". "No estoy llorando, no te metas" "¿Dolor?" Subaru se derrumbó en el lugar ya que fue golpeado con fuerza en el costado con un gran impulso. Mientras frotaba mis manos rojas en mis mejillas, Subaru ve a Ram como si viera cosas increíbles. "Oh, tú ... .... Yo, ahora, bastante, tengo valor para hablar ... ...." "Lo que es valiente y emocionante, en general, no hago reír a la gente por la promesa de Bals, saqué la condición más confiable de mí misma más en este mundo" "También se le dijo a Emilia, pero ¿cuánto prometí ayer?" "¿Cuándo es la promesa designada?" "¿Ese nivel?" Las subversiones se revisarán nuevamente para "Natsuki / Subaru" después de haber sido abusadas por una voz fría. Aunque las fluctuaciones en los precios de las acciones son fuertes o malas, la derrota prometida es un factor de disminución considerable. En general, es una obligación mínima luchar para defender si lo prometes. Quienquiera que no esté mirando, las promesas que intercambias están protegidas, por lo que la gente lo cree tanto que puedes perderlo. Es evidencia de que le falta su espíritu. "Después de todo," Natsuki Subaru "no es un tipo tonto ..." "Bueno, sí, parece que lo había entendido mal, pero Balsus ayer no es un hombre que sea lo suficientemente capaz de manejar las cosas por mi cuenta, sino un hombre que intentó hacer algo por sí mismo, Es Usunoro, el cordero también fue intrascendente. "¿Por qué estás golpeando por qué lo llevaste a la torre ..." "Fue un hombre que se dio la vuelta con la boca solo, y era adecuado para dejar una tarea para ser coreografiado en consecuencia, también fui bueno forzando a Emilia-sama y Beatrice-san, Ne, el resto ... " Rasaru rascarse el brazalete en el piso es totalmente incómodo como dijo Boroxa. Me regañan a mí mismo, aunque no sea lo mío. Fue un sufrimiento bastante complejo que Emilia a menudo contó cosas sobre "Natsuki Subaru", pero también fue complicado que Lam abusara de "Natsuki Subaru" haciendo las palabras de esta manera. En este caso, Subaru está mejorando aún más para escuchar todo el contenido que se puede escuchar, "¿Qué es el resto? Tus piernas son cortas, no tienes buena memoria, ¿eres bi-elegante, te estás rindiendo?" "Mis pies son cortos, no lo recuerdo, fue un bi-eclipse y no me rendí". "Eso está bien, ¿no es así?" "- Y lo amaba Rem." "----" De repente, el tono de la voz ha cambiado, y la voz congelada de la emoción del ron se colorea. Cálido: si crees que la voz tiene color, es un suave color carmesí, un color pálido que se envuelve. Sin piedad para Lem, una voz que piensa en mi hermana y en mi mente cuando vi "Natsuki Subaru" junto a mi hermana, un destello del suave afecto que aún no desaparece. La luz carmesí es el color de la bondad, tanto que Subaru se equivoca. "Bals, - realmente te olvidaste de REM?" "... .... oh" Los ojos del carnero no dejan atrás el Subaru. Genial, respeto. En tal escena, cuando escucho palabras que no quiero escuchar, Subaru se está desviando. Sin embargo, ella no trata de desviar sus ojos ni una sola vez. "Balsu - ¿Realmente recuerdas a Rem?" "Oh, recuerda, no solo Rem, todo lo demás" "Incluso si todos los demás se han ido, no me importará lo peor, recuerda solo a Rem. "No seas infeliz, déjame recuperar todo ..." "Repito, recuerda solo Rem, incluso si muero". "Oh, puedo jurarlo, incluso si muero, los recordaré a todos". Aunque morí literalmente, los recuerdo a todos. En este mundo diferente, ¿qué vio "Natsuki / Subaru", qué escuchaste, qué sentiste, qué construiste y qué has encontrado aquí? - Natsuki Subaru lo recupera todo. "...... No, pasaré por alto este lugar" Al escuchar la respuesta, la intensidad de la intimidación liberada por el ron desapareció. Sintiéndolo, mientras Subaru rasca la cúspide en el suelo, escucho "¿Está bien?" "Lo pregunté de mí, pero ¿es eso realmente?" "Supongo que es un hombre, acéptalo obedientemente, escuché la preparación de Balsu, luego me rendí. Si te rendiste, lo quemé, lo quemé, lo raspé, me atraparon, me atraparon, te pegué, te dije que te gustara". Sin oídos para escuchar, mi corazón como el de la madre de Lamb es sospechoso ". "No he oído familiarizado con el proceso después de quemar cocido ..." "¿Dijiste algo?" "No he dicho eso" Sacude la cabeza lo más libremente que puedas, Subaru responde a Rum en un lenguaje cortés. Aunque el Sr. Miyoshi fue bastante decepcionante, el Subaru ya ha entrado en el quinto desafío que incluso el Buda no puede perdonar, en lo que respecta al rostro del Buda, hasta tres idiomas. Si es imposible que Dios y Buda lo hagan, puede ser divertido confiar en el juicio de la Madre Madre. "Levántate, Bals, no puedo rendirme ni doblar mis rodillas, Lam no te perdonará". "No se siente en el suelo y no los junte ... ..." Se puso de pie, Subaru asió su culo y se volvió cara a cara con Lamb. Deposite la espalda en la pared, corrija las ropas desorientadas y abrazo los brazos de Lum, como de costumbre, volveré a mirar a Subaru en una postura que hace que esto se sienta "normal" como Lum. "... ... ¿Dijiste lo mismo a Emilia y Beatrice también?" "Los dos ... ... fue como si no estuviera pensando en rendirme". "Eso es lo mismo - malos balses se han ido" "Entonces, no puedo pedir que dos de ellos, también sinceramente a Julius y Ekidona" Tal vez Emilia y Beatrice, Julius y Ekidona. Creo que las respuestas de las cuatro personas se escucharon en contacto con ella en la última vuelta. Por lo tanto, voy a confirmar las respuestas restantes. "Pero eso es todo ... ... De tu historia, no parecía haber sido un gran problema hasta ayer". "Con la memoria de Rem, el valor de ram está cambiando drásticamente. Tenga cuidado de cómo sabe su boca". Lam se aleja fríamente y camina hacia Subaru. Mientras estaban sacando agua, tuvieron mucho tiempo para detener sus pies, pero si regresan a casa con las manos, eso es lo único que hace que Emilia sienta preocupaciones extrañas. Subaru se ubicó a mi lado con un cubo que perseguía el ron. Entonces, "Yo ... ...." Natsuki / Subaru "de hecho estaba aquí? Pequeño, Subaru le pregunta al perfil de Cordero. Era algo así como un silencio incómodo, en lugar de una confirmación. Debe haber sido inapropiado hablar inmediatamente después de jurar no rendirse. No era de extrañar que, aunque la raíz de la lengua no estaba seca, Ram la castigaba. "- Estúpido" Pero Lamb no lo hizo, no se detuvo y maltrató a Subaru como si fuera compasivo. "Es solo un momento, ahora simplemente no puedo verlo. Siento que perdí porque muchas cosas están apiladas y escondidas en lo profundo. Parece una flor enterrada en la nieve fría, una temporada de nieve que se derrite". Te mostraré, seguramente eso es solo eso ". Sí, Subaru no pudo mostrar su expresión actual en un cordero que no muestra expresiones faciales. No puedo mostrar una cara tan miserable justo después de poner esa forma. Por lo tanto, sin decir nada, la forma en que Ram no trata de ver aquí parece ser realmente una cosa como Subicar en este momento. ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ Me gustaría pensar que la situación está cambiando dramáticamente, pero en realidad no es mucho. Esta no es la primera vez que Subaru confiesa la pérdida de la memoria, y es un espectáculo que vi que todos en la superficie aceptarán el impacto mientras dejan la confusión. Sin embargo, a medida que la forma de poner la mente cambia, la forma de pensar cambia a cada uno. La última vez que Subaru dudó de Emilia y tuvo dudas sobre todo, las actitudes y los comentarios de la acción desde todos los ángulos. Si tienes que ser algo, decide eso. Sin embargo, si elimina un filtro tan sospechoso, lo que ve en cada ángulo de comportamiento, actitud o comentarios es la preocupación por Subaru, básicamente una reprimenda para usted. Al final, fueron conscientemente autocontenidos, manteniendo a Subaru incómodo. Fue solo el problema de Subaru que sentí tan sospechosamente, de forma poco natural, ese comportamiento. "Vamos a hacerlo correctamente, hazlo correctamente, Natsuki Subaru ..." Dímate a ti mismo, Subaru mira suavemente la palma. Existe una alta posibilidad de que la memoria de Subaru deje de existir, está en "Tigeta". También es importante pasar por el "examen", pero también es urgente investigar la causa de la pérdida de memoria. Aunque es una situación que no ocurrió en este momento, si las personas con pérdida de memoria continúan de forma secundaria a Subaru, "es un placer conocerte" puede ser una situación ridícula. Además, no hay margen real para mantenerlo demasiado perezoso. "La última vez, la última vez, el interior de la torre fue un poco desalentador" La última vez en una torre, Subaru descubrió los "cadáveres" de los amigos en la torre uno tras otro, excluyendo a Emilia y Beatrice, de Emilia. A diferencia de la última vez, esta vez veremos la "muerte" de nuestros amigos uno tras otro, y el corazón de Subaru está luchando contra la desolación. Sin embargo, toda esta situación anormal es un desastre que ocurre en la torre en poco tiempo. Subaru tiene que evitar hacerlo por conocer la peor tragedia. Haremos todo lo posible por eso. - Entonces, en primer lugar, Subaru. "----" Detrás de esto, detrás del Subaru parado a la altura de la altitud, hubo una leve respiración. Mientras esté consciente, cómo matar los signos moderados es suficiente para capturar el límite de la existencia. Siéntalo con el conocimiento previo de que es ofensivo y gírelo al borde. "- っ" "Oops, no tengas miedo. Por favor, no te enamores de mí". Subaru saltó hacia atrás con las manos estiradas y retrocedió para no caer. El cuerpo es ligero. Fueron varios aspectos, ligereza en un sentido ominoso, no ligereza apropiada para la apariencia de la niña - Sí, apropiada para esa niña. "Ahora, hablemos, responsabilidad de matarme, lo conseguiré". Dicho esto, Subaru se rió de la chica que la agarró del brazo - Meyrii y aplastó la lucha criminal contra el criminal que se tiró dos veces en el pasado. Categoría:Entradas